<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings by Chaos_the_human</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080707">Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human'>Chaos_the_human</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I'm Sorry, M/M, Oh God What Did I Do, Short, dwight is, jim isn't a morning person</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_the_human/pseuds/Chaos_the_human</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight trying to get his husband up in the morning.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jim Halpert/Dwight Schrute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dwight knew Jim wasn't a morning person, they went through this every weekday. On weekends Jim got up really early which confused Dwight. Dwight followed a routine. He would always wake up at 5:00 while Jim slept in until 7:45. The drive to work takes twenty minutes and they have to be there at eight but jim still slept in. His logic confused Dwight but Dwight just loved him so much. Today Dwight knew just what he had to do to get Jim up.</p><p> </p><p>"Jim wake up," Dwight whispered at 6:00 in the morning. Jim made a weird noise and flipped himself overso he was facing away from Dwight.</p><p>"Jim, Jim, Jim," Jim just put his pillow over his ears.</p><p>"Jim!" Dwight shouted. Jim didn't move. This might end up being harder than Dwight had originally thought. Dwight went down stairs and made four pancakes</p><p>before going back upsairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Jim wake up," Dwight whispered sweetly </p><p>"No why,"Jim whined.</p><p>"Fine if you don't get up i'm just going to enjoy these pancakes I made all by myself." Dwight started to walk away before jim had sprung out of bed faster than</p><p>dwight had ever seen. This might be a good monday after all.</p><p>"Thanks for waking me up Dwight."He paused for a moment before continuing. "I know I can be a pain sometimes.."</p><p>"Hey you're not a pain, I love you, you dork."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SORRY hhhhh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>